metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMG
I think I know what happend to your memory card... It was a communist plot to use an EMP to fry every electronic device in the world! I think what happened is the same thing that happened to one of my friends: he would remove the card when he wasn't supposed to, you have to turn off the unit to make sure that the card isn't being written to. However, it could also be power failures to the card during a write operation, you might have placed it near something magnetic (how that would affect a solid-state device I have no idea), or the card is simply giving out. I lost one of my compact flash cards that way, except it decided to take a swim in the ocean first. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I think the reason that your reason happened to me, is because Nintendo forgot about GameCube memory cards while designing WiiConnect24. MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 01:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) The Administrator's Noticeboard Just wanted to let you know (if you don't know already) that I just finished the Administrator's Noticeboard as a system for users to get into contact with the administrators of the wiki. Just remember to check on it every once an awhile to make sure there are no vandalism reports. This also coincides with another main component of the system, deletion reviews. Try to link to it like I did above (like when editing normally) in the delete summary, say something like "If you contest this deletion, please go to Forum:Deletion Reviews and follow the directions there". I did that when I deleted the General article (I think you know what I am talking about; I forgot the actual title) because it is a youtube character (fanon, yes I closed the deletion debate, too), and if anyone contests it, they simply go to the forum. Cheers, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC) (and yes, you can copy my signature if you want it; just don't use green for the colors!) RE:Redirects Sorry I'm late; homework is a big hassle. Anyway, it looks like you took care of most of the redirects, and I left a warning. If he gets back at it again without using a good edit summary to explain why he did it, don't be afraid to block for 48 hours (remember to use the Block Template on his talk page after blocking, see here for instructions. I would recommend that, if you block, your reason would be "mass unexplained redirects" and that you enable autoblock, disable account creation, and uncheck anonymous users only if the option is there. I'll be on the lookout. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 05:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :You can't block me just because I didn't give a reason for the redirects, I've never had to give a reason for redirects on other Wikis before, besides I was never told about this until now. And if you must know, I redirected those articles because they were only one or two sentances long, it makes more sense merging them into one big one. Think about how easy it would be to find all the types of Pirate Militias, Troopers, etc. in one big article rather than several smaller ones. Also, I really don't appreciate the kind of treatment I've been getting so far. --Dark Rundas 10:02, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::I never said I would block you. Just for the record FastLizard4 said it (no offense) not me. Omega Fusion Suit Why do you want the article, Omega Fusion Suit, deleted, it actually exists. The fan info can be removed. The title can be changed. I see no reason. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 18:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :The upgrade exists, but it is not a separate suit. The fan info has been removed, but what remains is completely redundant. The only appropriate title would be “final Fusion Suit upgrade”. I explained my reasons very thoroughly on the article’s talk page and in the nomination. Please re-read it and also check out my responses to the messages you left there. :Why are you so attached to this article, and what do you have against merges and redirects? Many subjects do deserve their own articles, but when there is only a small paragraph or so of information available, it makes more sense to give the subject a mention in a larger article, rather than make readers click around to a million stubs that can never be enlarged. Especially when all the info is already covered elsewere. The purpose of a wiki like this is to explain things, not to make it a chore for the reader to understand. Also, while I don’t advocate removing information about unnamed things from the wiki entirely, having that information under fan-given titles can be misleading. :To summarize: I don’t want to delete any( canon) info, I just want to reorganize it so the wiki is more accurate and more efficient. The mission statment on the main page says that “Wikitroid ... aims to create the best resource for Metroid”, right? Well, having good organization and accessability,( not to mention a high degree of precision and accuracy,) is an important part of being a good resource, let alone the best.--AMetroidGuy (talk) 19:12, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Go to the Deletion Policy. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:16, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Please leave new messages on my own talk page instead of( or in addition to) yours, so that I will get the new message notification. Anway, I have read the deletion policy, and I would appreciate it if you read my comments in full, before responding reflexively and defensively, because I have been trying to tell you both on the nomination page and here that I do not want to delete any ''information. You want me to listen to you, but you are not really listening to me, you are just steamrolling over everything I say. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 19:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Multiple Upload Thanks, you're right. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:09, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Wikitroid Internet Chat Hello. You are recieving this message because you are an active administrator and/or bureaucrat. I recently created a live internet chat channel using the Internet Relay Chat service, and, as an administrator, your nickname will be marked as one by giving voice status, or, if you specifically request it, operator status. More information about the channel can be found at the link above. '''If you have one or more registered nick(s) on irc.freenode.net or chat.freenode.net:' Simply reply to this message with your master registered IRC nick, and indicate whether or not you would like operator status (more information about operator status can be found here). If you do not have a registered nickname or do not use IRC... I suggest you get involved, as it is a fun way to talk to people without the limitations of the wiki system. All you need to do is get an IRC client or use the instant connect system (a link to which can be found at the top of Wikitroid:IRC), pick a nickname (preferably similar to your on-wiki username, however, IRC nicks have a length limit), register it by typing /msg NickServ REGISTER , and reply to this message with that nick and whether or not you would like operator status (more information about operator status can be found here). You will receive a notification on IRC when your request has been processed. Remember to read Wikitroid:IRC for channel rules and information about the channel. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:56, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :I know you were on there... 14:20-->|MarioGalaxy (i=mariogal@pool-151-197-60-34.phil.east.verizon.net) has joined #wikia-metroid --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:38, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::You actually don't have to, it's just part of a covering thing, I would recommend it anyway, you don't have to be 13 or older as long you don't release your email address. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:45, 4 January 2008 (UTC)